The present invention relates to a lattice support structure having lattice bars pivotally connected to one another.
Lattice support structures are used, for example, in the form of constructions or as components of constructions which have to take over a support function or a carrying function. It is conceivable in this respect for the lattice support structures only having to be set up for a temporary time and having to be dismantled again for transport. It is also conceivable to provide lattice support structures which remain permanently in situ. It is disadvantageous in any case that known lattice support structures require a comparatively large amount of space since they have large cross-sections as a rule. These disadvantages do not only result on transport, but naturally also on the storage or other provisioning of the lattice support structures.